


Piaceri "Proibiti"

by eternalTimaeus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: One Shot, Supposed to be funny, Surprises
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalTimaeus/pseuds/eternalTimaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Il tuo nome è Dirk Strider, e stai avendo un leggero problema con un qualcosa di estremamente proibito e delizioso.</i> • [DirkJake]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piaceri "Proibiti"

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:**  Piaceri "Proibiti"  
>  **Fandom:** Homestuck.  
>  **Personaggi:** Dirk Strider, Jake English.  
>  **Genere:** Comico.  
>  **Rating:** Verde  
>  **Avvertimenti:** Missing Moments [A6A4], Cretinate random, Slice of life.  
>  **Note: 1.**  Non è betata (betata, bella parola, ahahah.)  
>  **2.**   Dedicata, come sempre, ad [akitsu-47](http://akitsu-47.tumblr.com/) e le sue dannate fanart, perchè se perdo 3 litri di sangue alla volta è colpa di tutta la quality art che non fa che sfornare. Kitsu, ILU♥.  
>  **3.**  Ovviamente Dirk e Jake, personaggi di Homestuck, appartengono ad Andrew Hussie supremo genio del male. Io posso solo fare le veci di parte del fandom e di ciò che immagina con ciò che scrivo.  
>  **4.** E io sono sempre qua ad assillarvi con le mie storielle, mufufufu~ Ricordatevi di premere il tasto 1 del vostro telecomando per far materializzare il mio elfo domestico con i sacchetti per il vomito, precauzione standard della Stridermachine Industries. Non ho niente da aggiungere, se non di accusare l'insonnia di questo parto mentale idiota.  Divertitevi a leggere e fatemi sapere~

Piaceri "Proibiti"

  
Il tuo nome è Dirk Strider, e stai avendo un _leggero_ problema con un qualcosa di estremamente proibito e delizioso.

Il sapore dolce ancora ti invadeva le labbra e riempiva ogni capillare della tua stessa gola, semplicemente facendotene desiderare di più. Non potevi farne a meno, e non era nemmeno colpa tua. Nel tuo mondo cose simili non esistevano, e se esistevano erano sempre sotto il vigile e maniacale controllo della Baronessa. Avevi passato la tua vita nutrendoti con quello che capitava, tenendoti vivo senza una simile goduria per anni ed anni fino a quando, finalmente, non hai avuto modo di poterla assaporare di persona –diciamocelo, eri abbastanza stanco di stare là a sentire Jane che ne parlava come una ragazzina timida e goffa, facendoti comprendere ancora di più quanto lei fosse completamente diversa da te, oppure di leggerne in quei pochi siti liberi dal controllo della crudele Imperatrice aliena.

Oh, e vogliamo parlare del tuo ragazzo, che sembra quasi sbandierarlo di fronte a te come se non ci fosse un domani? Vogliamo parlare della voglia di buttarlo giù e prenderlo ti stava facendo venire? Fottuto English, sempre così abile di prenderti per i fondelli con quella sua dannata ingenuità. Era colpa sua se avevi scoperto un tesoro tanto dolce, era colpa sua se ora ne eri molto probabilmente dipendente. Era colpa sua, anche in quell’esatto momento che t’aveva lasciato solo con i tuoi stupidissimi pensieri, con un mal di testa lancinante e _una fame bestiale_ , andandosi a fare un riposino sul divano di casa Strider. 

La fame non ti mollava, ovviamente, lì a pizzicarti la spina dorsale, a parlarti suadentemente all’orecchio, quasi implorandoti di azionare quelle fottute gambe da nuotatore professionista che ti ritrovavi e fare qualcosa perché con molta probabilità saresti diventato pazzo se non agivi immediatamente –e già lo stesso fatto che sentivi _la voce della fame_ era un sintomo di vicina follia. Era la stessa fame che ti spingeva, in una frazione di secondo, a muoverti come un leone pronto a balzare sulla propria preda, avanzando sul divano, infischiandotene abbastanza platealmente del fatto che l’altro fosse spaparanzato e dormiente su di esso, e prendendo quello che ti spettava di diritto e che no, non poteva per niente restare così incustodito.

Anche se va detto, la faccia che Jake fece quando ti colse sul fatto, con le labbra e le dita callose leggermente sporche, era decisamente carino, non potevi negarlo. Sì, anche mentre ti puliva via una macchietta proprio all’angolo della bocca, ridacchiando come un ragazzino che aveva appena scoperto una figurina rara, mentre tu arrossivi e ti sentivi affondare nella vergogna, come un ladro beccato nell’esatto momento in cui la propria lurida mano stava carezzando quell’oro prezioso, pronto a sottrarlo avidamente al proprietario.

«Oh, Dirk! Potevi anche dirmelo che la mia cioccolata ti fosse piaciuta così tanto! Di certo avrei accettato cavallerescamente di dividerne ancora un po’ con la tua persona!» diceva lui infatti, scompigliandoti i biancastri capelli. «Se ti garba, posso andare a prenderne ancora in cucina!»

«Va bene.» Fu quello che riuscivi a dire, un leggero mormorio imbarazzato a mollare le tue labbra mentre ti muovevi verso un angolo del divano, osservando l’altro sparire e tornare con una tavoletta di quel prezioso tesoro che prima avevi divorato con fin troppa convinzione, dividendola a metà e porgendotene una con un sorrisetto ingenuo in faccia.

Il tuo nome è Dirk Strider e stai avendo un  _leggero_ problema con la  _cioccolata_ .


End file.
